


sweetpeas and sweet days

by bisousniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisousniall/pseuds/bisousniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gardens and Zayn paints. Life is simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweetpeas and sweet days

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on [my tumblr](http://bisousniall.tumblr.com/post/86234758482/fic-sweet-peas-and-sweet-days-1-3k-cisgirl-ziall) a while ago. I feel like it's almost too short to be considered a "real fic" but I like how it turned out so I decided to add it to my ~official repertoire.
> 
> Based off [this](http://bisousniall.tumblr.com/post/80998956176/idctbqh-feferi-niall-horan-char-i-will) tumblr post

Niall doesn’t even need an alarm clock to wake up anymore. She wakes as their closest neighbour’s rooster begins to crow, before the sun has even really begun rising. Zayn will still be dead to the world, her face peaceful as she sleeps through the noisy rooster, and Niall slipping out of bed.

 

Niall pads quietly into the kitchen, yawning and stretching the whole way. This part of her morning is routine, and she can practically do it with her eyes closed (and did, some days, when she hadn’t quite woken up fully.) She puts the kettle on, and then adds two generous scoops of ground coffee to the French Press. As she waits for the water to boil, she cuts two uneven slices of the whole grain bread Zayn had baked the day before and pops them into the toaster. The kettle will click off as the water reaches boiling, and Niall fills the French Press, carefully fitting the plunger on top. The toaster dings, and Niall grabs the butter and a jar of raspberry jam from the batch Zayn had made the previous summer, slathering generous helpings of each on her toast.

Niall eats her toast and stares out the kitchen window into her garden. The sun is just starting to rise, and there isn’t a single cloud in the sky. It will be a gorgeous day. Niall shoves the last bite of toast in her mouth and chews as she slowly pushes the plunger down on the French press, watching as the grounds separate from the deliciously fragrant coffee. She knows that Zayn will be stirring at the smell. She grabs Zayn’s favourite mug and fills it up, adding just a splash of cream and heads back to the bedroom with it. Sure enough, Zayn is still sprawled out on the bed, but her eyes are sleepily blinking open. Niall lightly nudges Zayn on the shoulder.

“Zayn, you’ve got to do my hair up for me. Please?”

Zayn doesn’t respond, just yawns and slowly pushes herself into sitting position, reaching out for her coffee. Niall hands her the cup and lets her take a few sips before placing it on the bedside table, and Niall sits down on the bed, waiting for Zayn to work her magic. Niall is totally useless when it comes down to taming her long, sun-bleached hair, and Zayn always suggests cutting it short to be more manageable, but Niall just smiles and shakes her head. Secretly, this is one of her favourite parts of the day: soft Zayn, still half asleep, yet barely fumbling as she does an intricate series of quick braids, pinning them up and out of Niall’s face.

“Babe, sunscreen—” Zayn starts, but Niall interrupts with a quick kiss on her lips. “Niall please, babe. Put sunscreen on, you’ll burn, you’ll burn,” Zayn pleads, every day.

Niall just leans over for another kiss before she is up and off, pulling on a fresh pair of overalls, forgoing a shirt because they have acres of land to themselves, and no one around to see her anyways. She pulls on her dirty green wellies in the mudroom and nearly skips out the back door, excited to get started.

She always begins her day by doing a walkabout of her entire garden. First the line of roses in-front of their deck, then the various potted plants on their deck: violets, snapdragons, pansies, aster daisies and marigolds. Then it is the trellis along the side of the house, full of different kinds of climbing clematis. The small garden by the front door is Niall’s favourite, full of bright and colourful dahlias. Then she goes up and over to the fence by the veggie garden where they have a line of sweet peas and sunflowers.

Finally, when she reaches the veggie garden, she can get down and dirty. She crawls between the rows of carrots and potatoes and onions and tomatoes and lettuce and cucumbers and peas and rhubarb, picking the weeds that had grown there.

Niall’s favourite part of their house is the top floor room, which is completely made out of windows, where Zayn does all of her painting and reading and listening to music, so Niall can glance up there and see Zayn any time she wants to. The best is when Niall looks up and Zayn is already looking back at her so they can share a smile before they both go back to what they are working on.

Zayn likes to take her time getting up in the morning, so most days Zayn doesn’t make it up there until almost ten. She’ll work or read for a couple hours, and then around noon she’ll start making some sandwiches (one for herself, two for Niall) and some lemonade, and she’ll meet Niall on the deck so that Niall doesn’t have to come inside with her dirty overalls and boots. Niall will talk her ear off about the garden, how the yellow sunsprite rose finally bloomed, and how they needed to start eating more of the lettuce because it was so abundant it was practically taking over.

Zayn just lets her talk, adding in comments when appropriate because what she loves most is when Niall is happy and enthusiastic. She shakes her head when she notices how red Niall is already. After they eat, Zayn forces her to sit still as she applies sunscreen to Niall’s back and arms, and over her freckled nose and bright red cheeks.

“Should have put it on in the first place,” Zayn chides softly.

The early afternoon is for taking care of the raspberry and strawberry patch. First Niall weeds, and then she’ll grab buckets from the shed to fill with beautiful ripe strawberries and raspberries. Then she’ll pick from the veggie garden: huge stalks of rhubarb (if Niall is lucky, Zayn will make a strawberry rhubarb pie soon) and huge leaves of lettuce, juicy red tomatoes, and delicious pea pods (Zayn keeps saying she’s going to use some in her mum’s famous curry recipe, but most often they eat them raw, right out of the pods.)

When it finally starts to cool down, around four, Zayn will be in the house trying to decide what to cook for dinner, and Niall will be dragging out the hose, making sure everything has sufficient water to survive the next hot day.

Zayn will call her in when supper is almost ready. Niall will kick off her boots in the mudroom and slip out of her overalls, tossing them next to the other dirty pair sitting there (she is going to have to do laundry very soon.) Zayn chuckles as Niall strides through the house towards the bedroom in nothing but her underpants. She’ll usually throw on some sweatpants and a tank top before washing up her dirty hands and face for dinner.

After they eat and wash up the dishes, they’ll shower together (Zayn is very big on conserving water) and Zayn will force Niall to brush her teeth, because she knows Niall will be too tired to do it later. Then they’ll watch shit television programs, curled up on the couch. Some days (most days) Zayn will look so unreal and gorgeous, Niall can’t even help herself. She’ll be straddling Zayn’s lap, pushing her into the back of the couch with her insistent kisses and her restless hips. Zayn’s hands will roam Niall’s back and her sides and grope at her breasts through the sheer tank top. Niall’s aversion to bras will kill Zayn one day, she is sure of it. Some days Niall is too tired, so she’ll lay with her head in Zayn’s lap while Zayn lazily plays with her hair.

Zayn knows when it’s time for bed, because Niall’s yawning will be constant, so she’ll nudge Niall up from the couch, practically dragging her into the bedroom and lifting her into the bed. She’ll be asleep before Zayn can even turn off the lights.


End file.
